Blonder Engel
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Jack fällt etwas in die Hand, von dem er nicht geglaubt hätte, dass Roy es aufgehoben hat und alt Erinnerungen werden wieder wach.


**Blonder Engel**

**.-°*°-.**

**by CarpeDiem**

**.-°*°-.**

**Inhaltsangabe:**

Jack fällt etwas in die Hand, von dem er nicht geglaubt hätte,

dass Roy es aufgehoben hat und alt Erinnerungen werden wieder wach.

**Zeitliche Einordnung:**

Nach Kizuna Band 11

**Anmerkung:**

Alle Figuren gehören Kazuma Kadoka. Ich verdiene hiermit kein

Geld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot.

* * *

„Irgendwann erschieße ich ihn", murmelte Jack drohend, während er sich bückte und eine von Roys Jeans, ein T-Shirt und ein paar Socken vom Boden aufhob.

Sein Partner wäre für jeden Chaostheoretiker ein lohnenswertes Studienobjekt gewesen, denn er schaffte es permanent Unordnung zu hinterlassen. Jack konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was so schwierig daran sein sollte, seine Sachen wieder in den Schrank zurück zu legen, anstatt sie einfach mitten im Zimmer auf dem Fußboden liegen zu lassen. Zum Glück war Roy, was seine Waffen anhing, gewissenhafter, sonst hätte Jack ihm vermutlich tatsächlich schon eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt.

Mit Roys Sachen in der Hand ging Jack zum Schrank, legte die Jeans und das T-Shirt wieder ordentlich zusammen und räumte anschließend die unbenutzten Socken zurück in die Schublade. Er wollte die Schublade gerade wieder zu machen, als etwas zwischen den Socken seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Es war ein Stück Papier, das zwei Mal zusammen gefaltet war und aus reiner Neugier fischte Jack es heraus. Er klappte den Zettel auf und erkannte seine eigene Handschrift. Er wusste augenblicklich was dort stand, als er auf die Zeilen starrte und seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem Tag zurück, an dem er diesen Brief geschrieben hatte. Es war der Morgen gewesen, nachdem er zum ersten Mal mit Roy geschlafen hatte.

_Mein geliebter Roy,_

_wenn du das liest, bin ich aus der Stadt verschwunden. Roy… ich bin dankbar für diese Begegnung. In einem Leben, das daraus besteht, von Tod zu Tod zu wandeln, war es mir vergönnt einem Engel wie dir zu begegnen. Es war nur von kurzer Dauer, aber mit dir habe ich Frieden erfahren._

_Du magst denken, dass nun Schmutz an dir haftet, da du mir deinen Körper gabst. Aber keine Sorge. Deine Flügel sind noch immer so weiß wie zuvor. _

_Noch ist es nicht zu spät für dich. Vergiss alles. Mich, die Kanonen, einfach alles. Such dir eine ehrliche Arbeit, eine, die nicht verlangt, dass du tötest. Flieg los, sei frei und lass dich von nichts und niemandem festhalten._

_Irgendwo, vom weiten, fernen Himmel aus bete ich dafür, dass du glücklich wirst._

_J.B._

Damals, vor neun Jahren, hatte er die Entscheidung getroffen den Jungen zu verlassen und diesen Entschluss hatte er über die Jahre unzählige Male bereut. Dennoch hatte er keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen. Er hatte einen Engel entweiht und seine reine Seele mit seinen blutbefleckten Händen zerstört. Er hatte kein Recht gehabt sich in diesen unschuldigen Jungen zu verlieben und doch hatte er es nicht verhindern können.

Roy war wie ein heller Stern gewesen, der zum ersten Mal seit Jahren Licht in sein von Dunkelheit erfülltes Leben gebracht hatte und Jack war von diesem Licht angezogen worden, wie eine Motte. Aber am Ende hatte er erkennen müssen, dass er es nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren konnte, diesen Engel in die Dunkelheit zu ziehen und er hatte versucht seine Taten wieder ungeschehen zu machen, indem er Roy verlassen hatte und ihm so die Gelegenheit gab, seinen eigenen Weg zu finden. Letzten Endes war er gescheitert, denn Roy hatte sich dazu entschlossen in seine Fußstapfen zu treten und ihn so lange zu verfolgen, bis er ihn schließlich eingeholt hatte.

Jack faltete den Brief wieder zusammen. Es war töricht von ihm gewesen zu glauben, dass er Roy von sich fernhalten könnte und er war froh, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, aber ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich, dass Roy ihn einfach vergessen hätte.

# # #

„Ich bin wieder da!", rief Roy, nachdem er die Haustür ihrer Wohnung hinter sich zugeworfen hatte und den Schlüssel klappernd in eine kleine Schale neben der Tür fallen ließ.

Mit einer großen Einkaufstüte auf dem Arm zog er seine Schuhe aus und wartete auf eine Antwort. Als er keine bekam, zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Jack?"

„Ich bin hier."

Jacks Stimme kam aus dem Wohnzimmer und Roy folgte ihr. Er stellte die Tüte auf die Arbeitsplatte neben dem Kühlschrank und drehte sich dann zu Jack um, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm in seinem Lieblingssessel saß. Neben ihm auf dem kleinen Wohnzimmertisch stand ein Glas mit Whiskey und Roy schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Es ist elf Uhr früh, wohl kaum die richtige Tageszeit für einen Whiskey. Was ist los? Ist was passiert?"

„Ich habe das hier in deiner Schublade gefunden, als ich wieder einmal deinen Scheiß aufgeräumt habe", antwortete Jack, ohne sich umzudrehen, und ließ dabei ein Blatt Papier auf den kleinen Tisch fallen.

Roy verzog das Gesicht. Jack benutzte nur Kraftausdrücke, wenn er wütend war.

„Was ist das?", fragte Roy und ging zu ihm hinüber. Er nahm das Blatt vom Tisch und nachdem er einen Blick darauf geworden hatte, wusste er, was es war. Es war der Brief, den Jack ihm hinterlassen hatte, als er am Morgen, nachdem sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, gegangen war. Am Abend zuvor hatte Jack ihm zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Wochen das Leben gerettet, nachdem er hatte feststellen müssen, dass es leicht war, eine Waffe auf jemanden zu richten, aber unsagbar viel schwerer tatsächlich abzudrücken.

„Warum hast du ihn aufgehoben?"

Jacks Frage riss Roy aus seinen Erinnerungen und er ließ den Brief wieder auf den Tisch fallen.

„Weil er das Einzige gewesen ist, das mir von dir geblieben war, nachdem du mich verlassen hast."

Roy rechnete nicht damit, dass Jack das verstehen würde. Damals hatte sich für ihn alles geändert, als er hatte lernen müssen, dass die Welt ein grausamer Ort war, weil die Menschen selbst grausam waren, und dass man nur überleben konnte, wenn man stark war, und bereit dazu das zu tun, was nötig war. Er hatte damals die Entscheidung getroffen, dass es besser war, der Wolf zu sein, als eines der Schafe, und auch nachdem Jack ihn allein gelassen hatte, war er von dieser Entscheidung nicht abgewichen. Stattdessen hatte er gehofft, dass er Jack eines Tages wieder begegnen und dann stark genug sein würde, um bei ihm bleiben zu können. Dieses Ziel hatte er erreicht.

„Du hättest tun sollen, was ich dir geraten habe und mich vergessen."

Roy schnaubte abfällig. „Ich bitte dich! Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich so einfach alles vergessen könnte, was geschehen war?"

Jack stand auf und drehte sich zu ihm um. Der Blick in seinen dunklen Augen war hart, als er Roy ansah.

„Ich habe versucht das Richtige zu tun. Ich wollte nicht, dass du so wirst wie ich."

„Ach darum geht es also?", entgegnete Roy wütend. „Das hättest du dir überlegen müssen, bevor du mir dieses Leben gezeigt hast!"

„Es war nie meine Absicht dich zu einem Auftragskiller zu machen! Alles was ich wollte, war dir zu helfen, damit du nicht auf deinem Rachefeldzug von diesen Typen umgebracht wirst."

Roy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und warf Jack einen spöttischen Blick zu.

„Und was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach tun sollen?"

„Du hättest dir eine anständige Arbeit suchen können, eine, bei der du nicht gezwungen sein würdest Menschen zu töten. Du hättest zu deiner Kirche zurück gehen zu können. Gott hätte dir vergeben", sagte Jack mit leiser Stimme.

Roy wusste, dass Jack daran glaubte, aber er hatte diesen Glauben schon vor langer Zeit verloren.

„Gott ist für mich gestorben, als er zugelassen hat, dass Michelle vergewaltigt wurde", antwortete Roy und der bittere Ton, der diese Worte begleitete, passte nicht zu seinen jungen Jahren.

Jack sah ihn lange an und ein trauriger Glanz schlich sich in seine Augen. Es war seine Schuld, dass Roy sich zu einem wahren Zyniker entwickelt hatte. Er selbst hatte nie aufgehört an Gott zu glauben, trotz all der Sünden, die er in seinem Leben begangen hatte, aber Roy hatte aufgehört an die Existenz eines Gottes zu glauben und das bedauerte Jack zu tiefst.

„Was ist aus dem unschuldigen Jungen geworden, dem ich vor neun Jahren begegnet bin?"

„Dieser Junge war ein hoffnungsloser Träumer, der in allen Menschen immer nur das Gute gesehen hat", antwortete Roy, ohne die geringste Regung in seinem Gesicht.

Was er als notwendige Erkenntnis ansah, betrachtete Jack jedoch als Verlust.

„Selbst in jemandem wie mir", entgegnete er und Roy ließ daraufhin seine Hände sinken und legte den Kopf schief.

„Du bist kein schlechter Mensch Jack. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass ich dieses Leben gewählt habe", sagte Roy entschieden. Er wusste, dass Jack die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen wollte, dass Roy zu dem Menschen geworden war, den er jetzt seinen Partner nannte, aber obwohl Jack sicherlich nicht ganz unbeteiligt daran gewesen war, war es doch nicht seine Schuld und Roy wollte nicht, dass die Entscheidungen, die er getroffen hatte, auf Jacks Gewissen lasteten. Er hatte schon längst seinen Frieden mit der Vergangenheit gemacht und er wünschte sich, dass Jack das auch könnte.

„Ich bin immer noch derselbe Junge wie damals. Ich bin nur nicht mehr ganz so unschuldig", fügte Roy hinzu und ein schiefes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Jack sah ihn einen Moment lang an, doch dann wandte er sich ab und strich sich mit einer Hand durch seine kurzen Haare. Anschließend griff er nach seinem Whiskey und leerte das Glas in einem Zug, bevor er damit zur Küchenzeile ging.

Roy blieb währenddessen einfach stehen und sah Jack dabei zu, wie er das Wasser aufdrehte und sein Glas abspülte. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er davon halten sollte, aber es schien Jack wohl nicht so einfach zu fallen mit der Vergangenheit brechen, wie ihm selbst. Jack war niemand, der Dinge leichtfertig tat, und er war auch niemand, der über seine Gefühle redete, aber Roy war der Meinung gewesen, dass sie das mittlerweile hinter sich hätten. Anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt.

„Soll ich gehen?", fragte Roy leise, ohne sich jedoch von der Stelle zu bewegen.

Jack drehte das Wasser ab und stellte das Glas neben die Spüle, bevor er sich zu Roy umdrehte.

„Nein."

„Aber ich bin nicht mehr der blonde Engel mit der reinen Seele, der ich damals war", erinnerte Roy ihn spöttisch.

Jack schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bevor er Roy wieder ansah. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, weshalb er angefangen hatte mit Roy über dieses Thema zu streiten und noch weniger wusste er, wie sie an diesen Punkt gelangt waren. Natürlich wollte er nicht, dass Roy ging. Er liebte ihn und es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen, dass er sich zurückgewiesen fühlte. Aber als ihm dieser Brief in die Hände gefallen war, hatte er sich unweigerlich wieder an den Jungen erinnert, in den er sich damals verliebt hatte. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich ein anderes Leben für Roy gewünscht hätte, aber im Grunde seines Herzens war er ein Egoist und Roy war ihm viel zu wichtig, als dass ihn dieser Wunsch davon abhalten könnte mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Jack ruhig. „Aber dieser Engel wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen ein Leben an meiner Seite zu führen."

„Ist das der Grund, warum du mich verlassen hast?", wollte Roy daraufhin wissen und Jack nickte kaum merklich.

„Ja. Aber mittlerweile ist mir klar geworden, dass du bemerkenswert stur sein kannst,

wenn du dir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hast."

Ein amüsiertes Funkeln stahl sich in Jacks Augen und auf Roys Gesicht erschien daraufhin ein mutwilliges Grinsen.

„Das stimmt und deshalb wirst du mich auch nicht wieder los werden."

„Das trifft sich gut", antwortete Jack mit dunkler Stimme. „Ich hatte nämlich nicht vor, dich jemals wieder gehen zu lassen."

Roys Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter. „Dann komm her, und zeig mir, wie sehr du mich liebst."

Jack stieß sich von der Küchenzeile ab und ging auf Roy zu. Als er ihn erreicht hatte, blieb er vor ihm stehen und ließ eine Hand in seinen Nacken wandern, bevor er ihn in einen tiefen Kuss zog. Roy schlang seine Arme um ihn und öffnete seine Lippen, um Jacks fordernder Zunge Platz zu machen.

Er musste zugeben, dass er für einen Moment lang geglaubt hatte, dass Jack ihn nicht mehr wollte, weil er nicht mehr der Junge war, in den er sich verliebt hatte. Zwar waren sie schon seit einem Jahre wieder zusammen, aber als Jack den Brief gefunden hatte, waren alte Erinnerungen wieder hoch gekommen. Als Roy jedoch jetzt Jacks Lippen auf seinen spürte, schalt er sich einen Idioten, dass er geglaubt hatte, Jack würde ihn nicht mehr lieben, nur weil er nicht mehr der blonde Engel von damals war. Er hatte sich verändert, aber das hatten sie beide und dennoch hatten sie wieder zueinander gefunden.

Jack hielt den Kuss so lange aufrecht, bis Roy glaubte, ihm würde schwindlig werden. Dann ließ er seine Hände an Roys Armen, die um seinen Hals lagen, nach oben wandern und seine Finger schlossen sich um Roys Handgelenke. Er zog Roys Arme nachdrücklich nach unten und schließlich hinter Roys Rücken, bevor er seine Handgelenke dort mit beiden Händen festhielt. Jack spürte wie Roy sich innerlich anspannte, als er einen Moment darauf den Kuss löste und seine Lippen an Roys Kieferlinie entlang bis zu seinem Hals wandern ließ.

„Jack…", sagte Roy mit erstickter Stimme, ohne sich jedoch gegen Jacks Griff um seine Handgelenke zu wehren.

Normalerweise reagierte er sehr empfindlich auf jegliche von Jacks Versuchen ihn zu dominieren, denn er hasste es keine Kontrolle über eine Situation zu haben - auch wenn es nur die Illusion von Kontrolle war, die ihm erhalten blieb. Aber gerade jetzt, wollte er spüren, dass Jack ihn wollte und dass er ihm vollkommen vertrauen konnte. Jack schien genau das zu fühlen und vermutlich ging es ihm im Moment genauso, denn er verstärkte seinen Griff um Roys Handgelenke und drückte leicht zu. Dabei drückte er seine Daumen über Roys Pulspunkte und spürte den Schauer, der daraufhin durch den Körper seines Partners lief.

Er hätte es mit seiner Unfähigkeit die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen, beinahe geschafft Roy von sich zu stoßen, obwohl er das Wichtigste in seinem Leben war und er war es ihm schuldig, ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihm alles bedeutete, genauso wie er selbst spüren wollte, dass Roy das Gleiche für ihn empfand.

Roys Augen fielen zu und er stöhnte leise, als Jack den Griff um seine Handgelenke verstärkte und sämtliche Anspannung aus seinem Körper wich. Jacks Lippen machten sich an seinem Hals zu schaffen und Roy konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf diese Empfindungen. Nichts war mehr wichtig, außer Jacks Händen, die seine Handgelenke festhielten und Jacks Zähnen, die kleine Bisse auf seiner Haut hinterließen nur um sie danach mit seiner Zunge wieder zu beruhigen.

„Lass dich fallen, Roy", forderte Jack leise und Roy ließ sich gegen ihn sinken, während er seine Stirn auf Jacks Schulter fallen ließ. Jack spürte, dass er Roy genau dort hatte, wo er ihn haben wollte und er lächelte leise, als er Roy betrachtete und dann seine Handgelenke losließ.

Roys Hände blieben einfach neben seinem Körper hängen und Jack ließ seine Finger über Roys Arme bis hinauf in seinen Nacken wandern, ohne den Hautkontakt dabei zu unterbrechen. Er hielt ihn fest und zog Roys ein Stück von sich weg, bevor er ihn langsam und sanft küsste. Roy öffnete nachgiebig seine Lippen und erwiderte den Kuss ohne zu versuchen die Führung zu übernehmen.

Jack genoss es Roy so in seinen Armen halten zu können. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann Roy das letzte Mal freiwillig die Kontrolle aufgegeben hatte und Jack würde nie versuchen ihn dazu zu zwingen. Er respektierte es, dass Roy eine starke Persönlichkeit hatte und auch wenn er den Empfindungen, die Jack ihn ihm auslöste, am Ende immer unterlag, war es etwas anderes sich so tief fallen zu lassen und sämtliche Kontrolle aufzugeben. Jack war nie jemand gewesen, der diese Art von Dominanz über seinen Partner brauchte und er wusste, dass Roy ihm bis zum Schluss einen erbitterten Kampf liefern und ihm nie verzeihen würde, falls er je versucht hätte ihn dazu zu zwingen. Das war etwas, das er nur von sich aus tun konnte und Jack sah es als tiefen Vertrauensbeweis an, dass er ihm freiwillig sämtliche Kontrolle überließ. Roy gehörte ihm genauso wie er Roy gehörte und dieses Wissen machte diesen Moment unglaublich kostbar.

Jack löste den Kuss wieder und ließ Roy anschließend los.

„Zieh dich aus", sagte Jack leise und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Roy öffnete seine Augen, in denen ein entrückter Ausdruck lag und begann dann seine Sachen auszuziehen. Er dachte nicht darüber nach, dass er mitten in ihrem Wohnzimmer stand, sondern zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und öffnete seine Hose. Beides ließ er achtlos zu Boden fallen und schließlich stand er nackt vor Jack und wartete darauf, dass er ihm sagen würde, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Sein Denken hatte bereits vollkommen abgeschaltet und das einzige, worauf er sich konzentrierte war Jack.

Jack ließ seine Hand erneut in Roys Nacken wandern und zog ihn mit festem Griff zu sich heran, um ihn zu küssen. Währenddessen begann er ihn in Richtung des großen Sofas zu schieben und Roy folgte ihm.

„Knie dich auf die Sitzfläche, die Beine auseinander und schließ die Augen. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Roy gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich, als Jack ihn wieder los ließ, tat aber, was er ihm gesagt hatte und kniete sich breitbeinig auf das Sofa. Mit den Händen stützte er sich auf der Rückenlehne ab und schloss die Augen, während er darauf wartete, dass Jack, der das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, wieder zurück kam. Er musste nicht lange warten, bis er Schritte auf dem Boden hörte, die näher kamen und schließlich spürte er Jacks Lippen, die sich an seinem Hals zu schaffen machten. Er küsste sich langsam einen Weg nach oben, bis er Roys Ohrläppchen erreicht hatte und begann sanft daran zu knabbern, was Roy ein leises Seufzen entlockte. Jedes Mal wenn Jack seine Zähne benutzte, lief ihm ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter, der genau zwischen seinen Beinen endete.

Jack griff währenddessen mit einer Hand um Roys Hüften herum und legte seine Finger um Roys harte Erektion. Roy stöhnte laut auf, als Jacks ihn mit geschickten Bewegungen in den Wahnsinn trieb. Er hätte seinen Kopf kraftlos nach vorne fallen lassen, wenn er gekonnt hätte, doch Jack hatte immer noch sein Ohrläppchen zwischen den Zähen und so legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Einen Moment darauf spürte er zwei kühle Finger, die langsam in ihn eindrangen.

„Jack…", stöhnte Roy leise, während Jack seine Finger tiefer in ihn schob und gezielt nach dem Punkt suchte, der Roy Sterne vor den Augen sehen ließ. Zusammen mit den Fingern, die unablässig über seine Eichel strichen, brachte ihn das fast über die Grenze.

„Bitte", keuchte Roy, als er glaubte, es nicht mehr länger auszuhalten. „Bitte, Jack…"

Ohne ansonsten von ihm abzulassen, ließ Jack Roys Ohrläppchen los und als Roy seine Stirn auf die Lehne des Sofas fallen ließ, beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter.

„Was willst du Roy?", flüsterte Jack leise. „Sag mir was du willst und ich werde es dir geben."

Roy stöhnte wieder und es kostete ihn einiges an Konzentration, um einen halbwegs sinnvollen Satz zu formen.

„Bitte, Jack… nimm mich, bitte…"

Jack lächelte leise, während er seine Finger aus Roy zurück zog und anschließend seine eigene Erektion so vorsichtig wie möglich mit Gleitgel einschmierte. Roys Anblick und sein Stöhnen hatten ihn so hart werden lassen, dass er es kaum noch erwarten konnte, sich in Roys heißer Enge um sich zu spüren.

Seine Finger schlossen sich um Roys Hüften, um ihn ein Stück nach hinten zu ziehen, bevor er sich in Position brachte und sich anschließend mit einem harten Stoß in Roy versenkte.

Roy gab einen erstickten Schrei von sich, als Jack in ihn eindrang und sich einen Moment darauf bereits wieder aus ihm zurück zog, um ihn mit harten, schnellen Stößen zu nehmen. Seine Finger klammerten sich in die Lehne des Sofas, während er nichts anderes tun konnte, als jedes Mal, wenn Jack in ihn stieß, hilflos zu stöhnen. Er war sich sicher, dass er in hunderttausend kleine Teile zerspringen würde, wenn er kam, doch es war ihm egal und er sehnte diesen einzigartigen Moment, in dem absolut nichts mehr wichtig war, verzweifelt herbei. Als Jack schließlich nach seiner Erektion griff, brauchte es nur ein, zwei Bewegungen, bis Roys einen heiseren Schrei ausstieß, und sein Orgasmus mit aller Macht über ihn hereinbrach. Nur undeutlich hörte er Jacks tiefes Stöhnen, als er ebenfalls kam, bevor er kraftlos über ihm zusammen brach.

Roys Stirn lehnte auf der Rückenlehne ihres Sofas und er atmete schwer, während sich in seinem Kopf alles drehte. Er versuchte gar nicht erst sich zu bewegen, sondern genoss den Moment, während er darauf wartete, dass er langsam wieder zurück an die Oberfläche treiben würde. Als Jack sich aus ihm zurück zog, verzog er kurz das Gesicht und einen Augenblick darauf, spürte er Jacks Arme um sich, die ihn festhielten.

„Alles okay?", fragte Jack leise und Roy nickte schwach.

„Ja", seufzte er zufrieden. „Ich liebe dich."

Jacks Antwort bestand aus einem leisen Lache und einem sanften Kuss auf seine Schulter. „Ich weiß."

„Dann sag es gefälligst, du Sadist", verlangte Roy missmutig, aber im Grunde war er viel zu befriedigt, um wütend auf Jack zu sein.

Jack zog ihn fester an sich. „Ich liebe dich", sagte er leise und Roy brummte zustimmend.

„Gut und vergiss es ja nie wieder."

**Ende**


End file.
